An Odd Nightmare Continued
by InvaderXion
Summary: Dark Odd has returned and the Dark Warriors are on the rise. Will they be able to save Odd? What are the Dark Warriors planning? Can they save the world from darkness? Original story adopted from YamiGinka14. Dark Warriors are his.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Well not exactly. This is a continued version of the story An Odd Nightmare by YamiGinka14. If you can I recommend reading it, or else nothing in this fic will make much sense. But quick overview- Odds dark side took him over and created the Dark Lyoko Warriors from their shadows. William is still under Xana and the dark warriors are trying to destroy Lyoko. Alright on to my first chap!**

The next day

"There's only sector left besides the core." Jeremy said as the warriors talked over breakfast.

"Then that's their next target. After school we need to head strait to the factory in case they decide to strike." Aelita said.

"Who do you think will be doing to destruction this time?" Ulrich asked.

"Only Dark Odd is left. What are we going to do?" Yumi asked.

"I've been working on a program that in due time will locate their hidden sector and show us where they're hiding." Jeremy said.

"But what about Odd. We haven't even been able to defeat one even with Xanas help." Aelita said sadly.

"I was thinking. The dark warriors may know us but we know them to. We use their own moves against them. We just have to repair against each other. Aelita's probably the best choice to take down Yumi's dark half." Ulrich said.

"That strategy could work. If you weren't to weak already." A voice said. They all turned around Dark Odd.

"What do you want now?" Yumi asked.

"Only the inside scoop. Please do try, its quite funny. After all your only planning your own destruction. Even if you found our little sector only dark versions can exist there." Dark Odd said.

"Then what about you? Your using Odd's body." Aelita said, questioning him.

"I'm still as much a dark side as the others I merely inhabit my original body not a new one." He explained.

"Get out of here Odd." Yumi said angrily.

"You never were very patient. Well see you soon. I wouldn't wait to long or you'll find yourself. To late." Dark Odd disappeared with that one cryptic message to let the Lyoko Warriors ponder what he meant. And what it meant for them.

**Alright little cliffhanger to get you hooked. I'll figure out how to add this into the schedule but until then updates won't be very on time. A bid you all adieu. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess it's time to write a bit more. Nothing to watch or read. Any suggestions? I enjoy good kid movies. I just watched How to Train Your Dragon, and loved it. On to the story!**

After class later that day

"We've got to get to the factory." Aelita said.

"Calm down Aelita." Jeremy said, calming his friend. "We still don't know what Dark Odd meant."

"It was obvious. We have to hurry or Lyoko will be gone." Ulrich said.

"Even if we don't save Lyoko our priority needs to be saving Odd." Jeremy said.

"What do you recommend then? When was the last time you saved your friend from his dark side?" Yumi asked.

"I know your all very frustrated but we need to think. Lyoko doesn't matter we can recreate it. Odd has to be in there some where. I think I might have a plan." Jeremy said taking a bit of charge for once.

"What is it?" Aelita asked calming down a bit so that she could listen to Jeremy.

"One of you will have to make a sacrifice though. Odd said that only dark warriors could enter their world. One of you will have to bait you coping into fighting and lose. Let them merge with you and enter their space. Once in you'll have to jack control and find their plans and find the real Odd."

"That's one complicated plan. Not to mention risky." Aelita said.

"But it might be our only chance. I'll try it." Ulrich said.

"But Ulrich." Yumi said. They could tell she cared for him.

"Lets go." Ulrich put on an unread able mask. They headed to factory knowing this day wasn't going to be an easy one.

At the factory

They all headed to the scanners and entered Lyoko. They were headed to the only sector left. The mountain sector.

"Were ready Jeremy." They said and they got their vehicles to move on. Before they found anything, they found Dark Odd.

"You know. If your going to discuss a plan you should probably do it behind closed doors. Not out in the open. Definitely not when your enemy can walk around your school without being suspected." Dark Odd said.

All the Lyoko Warriors seemed very unhappy. "Why Dark Odd? Why do you want this so much?" Aelita asked.

"Of coarse. Why else would I do it? I merely wish to be more than a small part, a piece of someone else. All the others fell this as well. We wish to help other dark sides out." Dark Odd said as black flames began to spread from behind him.

"But wouldn't that create a huge population boom?" Jeremy said to the warriors.

"It would. But we'll help cut down the population. Dark Sides will merely do as I have." Dark Odd said and each of the Dark Warriors appeared behind him.

**And they all died. Just kidding, maybe. Alright I'm mean so this story wont be update till at least next week. Goodbye, tata, I bid you adieu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've taken a few days of writing to enjoy my first days of summer. So this story's not going to be very long chapter wise from me. The rest is of coarse published under YamiGinka14. Alright so thw last chap of Twins is coming soon. So be ready for that exiting conclusion. No give away's yet. Possibly. On to the story! Enjoy!**

In the Lab

Jeremy was trying to contain himself and pretend that this was not completely freaking him out. Although he couldn't see what exactly was going on he could hear and help. So he tried to help.

"Guy's you've got to remain calm. You can't let his word's get to you." He said trying to keep their spirit's up. All the sudden he got a message on his computer. From Xana.

The message said, "I will again attempt to help you. Defeat the boy and I will promise a two moths seas fire."

"Guy's help is coming just wait." Jeremy said trying to help his friends. Hopefully Xana will be able to truly help this time.

On Lyoko

The Dark Warriors appeared behind Dark Odd. The Lyoko Warriors tried to keep a strait face while they were all scared to death of what they saw in front of them. It wasn't working very well.

"You won't win. Even if we have to die to do so we will keep your plans from succeeding." Aelita said. None of them wanted to find out what would happen if the Dark Warriors plan was to succed.

"You won't have a choice soon you'll be like me yourselfs. Are you ready to reunite with your other halves? I hope so." Dark Odd said and the Dark Warriors began to advance toward their light haves.

"You have real body's. You can't be able to do this still. You had to consume Odd from the inside." Yumi said as the warriors began to back up away from their dark haves.

"Well not necessarily. He was able to separate us but you still hold our real body's. These are artificial and can be broken quite easily in fact. It's a wonder you weren't able to do it already. That only helps to prove how weak you are." Dark Ulrich said as they advanced.

"Your plans won't work. Some people will be strong enough to fight you off." Yumi said. That was indeed true even if they fell someone else would fight.

"Yumi's right. You might be able to defeat us here. But others will always rise and fight you. Odd, if your in there. Take control again be like all the brave people we talked about. You can win." Ulrich said. Maybe it would help him to remember and to return.

"Sorry. Nice words. But the Odd you knew is gone. I am he and he is I, no other explanation required. You can not "get him to take control"." Dark Odd laughed as the Lyoko Warriors backed up to a ledge and they were unable to move forward.

Back in the Lab

Jeremy watched in horror as their options dwindled. They had nearly no time left before. They were all but option less. Until he received another message from Xana.

"Tell them to jump. They will be protected. I will send help."

Jeremy had to at least try it was either that or become part of their dark haves. He guessed that trusting Xana would be better than letting his friends die.

"Guys. You have to trust me, and jump." He said and hoped his choice was the right one.

In Lyoko

The Lyoko Warriors looked at each other. It was their only choice. They looked at each other and jumped.

**Alright so I realized how bad I am at endings. It's hard to make something that you put your very heart into writing. I'm finding it hard to with both fan fiction and real writing. But I'll do my best. I hope I do good. Tata, I bid you adieu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the low amount of updates. I've been having a bit of inspiration trouble. But now I'm back to write some more. I hope you all liked me conclusion of Twins. Feel free to send me your thoughts. Alright on to the story!**

Lyoko

They warriors jumped off the cliff and plummeted towards the digital sea.

"If your going to help Jeremy, do it now!" Ulrich said.

"Helps coming." Jeremy replied, and two mantas appeared and saved them. One held William who grabbed Aelita out of the air. The other caught Ulrich and Yumi.

"Xana was going to help us? You think that you might've told us that?" Yumi said to Jeremy.

"Would that have changed your decision. That was your only hope." Jeremy said. Yumi gave up but she didn't like it.

"What now then?" Aelita asked. She wasn't very happy about having to ride with William.

William began to circle back up towards the Dark Warriors and said, "We will hold the others off for as long as we can."

"Thank you." Jeremy said. They dropped the Lyoko Warriors off in front of Dark Odd. William and some monsters started fighting off the others as they said they would.

"Why are you three so hard to get rid off. You even got Xana to help you. It's a bit impressive but you still must fall like the others will." Dark Odd said summoning his laser arrows to fight.

The fight began. Dark Odd shot arrows with aura's of black flame around them at the Lyoko Warriors, and they all managed to dodge. Then they went on the attack, hitting Dark Odd with everything they had. Progress was slow.

"Odd. We don't care what he says just like before you have to fight him. That's the only way to save your self." Aelita said, these maybe their last chance to reach Odd.

Dark Odd just rolled his eyes. "Do you ever listen? I should have known you'd be this stubborn." Dark Odd said.

While they were fighting him and his flames off William and Xana's monster were quickly being taken down by the other Dark Warriors. The Warriors saw this and knew the time they had left in this battle was short.

"Odd. Come back to us. We're your friends, this is were you belong." Ulrich said to him.

Dark Odd's face was contorted with different emotions frustration? Concentration? What was going on in his head? Then they began to notice something else. The other Dark Warriors seemed to be growing weak.

"I see. The other Dark Warriors are helped to exist like this through his power. All we have to do is keep him fighting and his energy drained and we can win." Yumi said. This renewed their resolve and they attacked eith even more ferocity than before.

From Dark Odds face they knew he was having trouble conserving his energy. William and the monster's had almost won.

"Come on were almost there. The only thing we need to do is get Odd back. He'll drain his own energy for us." Ulrich said, motivating his team mates.

They attacked again this time knocking down Odd. This allowed William the chance to take down the Dark Warriors. They all disappeared all the sudden and a weird aura surrounded the Lyoko Warriors for a moment then disappeared.

"What are you going to do now Odd? Your Dark Warriors are gone, your almost defeated, what chance could you have?" Ulrich said to him felling that now they had the upper hand.

"My Dark Warriors maybe defeated but I have not lost. I still have Odd under my control. You can not take me down without killing him as well." Dark Odd said pulling his last trump card.

"Aelita took a very bold and hopeful move and said, "That's not really true is it? Odd's still in there fighting for control."

Dark Odd looked even angrier than before at the Warriors. They had the upper hand now, truly.

"Knowing this fact gives you no leverage against me. Odd will not win, I will prevail." Dark Odd said but it was obvious that his resolve wasn't as strong as before.

"Even you don't believe that! We will prevail, you are finished." The three delivered a finishing blow to Dark Odd.

Dark Odd lay on the ground defeated.

"Your done Dark Odd. Just give up. Give us back the real Odd." Yumi said as the Lyoko Warriors looked down at the beaten Dark Odd.

"No. When I go down he goes with me, and so will you!" Dark Odd said ad the black flames that had just been slowly burning now turned into an inferno searing away the foundation of the digital ground they stood on. Soon they were all falling.

"Guys. Hang on!" Jeremy's desperate voice said. They were all returned to the real world before they could hit the water.

Back in the Lab

The four Lyoko Warriors gathered in the lab once they were returned. There was a damper mood all around.

"Why? Why did Odd have to be unsaveable?" Aelita said.

"It's not your fault Aelita. It's mine. If I had been able to be more than a helpless lab nerd I could have been there fighting with you all. Instead of here watching as my friends almost die." Jeremy said hanging his head.

"Jeremy don't beat yourself up. None of were able to help him. I guess it was inevitable." Yumi said.

"But Odds not dead." Ulrich said.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked.

"He may be lost but he's not dead, not yet. He's stuck in the digital sea. Theoretically he could be found. Right?" Ulrich said, as realization spread across everyone's faces.

"Well the theoretically yes. But it'll take a while to program, Aelita." Jeremy looked at her and she smiled.

"Come on Jeremy we have a friend to find."

**All right all together this is the end of An Odd Nightmare. I hoped you like it and I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I will update a bit more this week. But not next week at all. Sorry going to a not technology allowed zone. Hopefully I'll survive. Alright see you soon. Tata. Adieu.**

**P.S. If you want me to write a sequel to this P.M. or review your support. I have to make sure I have a dedicated audience before I write.**


End file.
